


With You

by tonnyerenthing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnyerenthing/pseuds/tonnyerenthing
Summary: We're in my backyard late at night again, just like we used to. Except, this time, I may as well say it out loud. If anyone deserves to hear me be honest about my feelings, it may as well be him.





	With You

“Hey, Sena.”

“Yeah?” As much as I don’t care for touchy-feely types, I have to admit that there’s something soothing about letting myself be pulled into his lap and have him wrap his arms around my waist.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” I think back to it. I’m being cold, as per usual, but I don’t want to admit out loud to anyone, much less _him_ , that running into him that day wasn’t ‘unfortunate’ at all. You couldn’t pay me enough to say out loud that I have fun whenever we’re together. Even when he’s being stubborn and making no sense.

He laughs. “I remember it like it was yesterday.”

My voice is quiet. “I do, too.”

A quiet sigh. “I remember what I thought when I first saw you.”

“Really? Let me guess, ‘he’s scary looking’. That’s what everyone thinks.”

“No,” he pulls me closer. “I didn’t think you were scary looking, I thought you were beautiful.”

I swallow hard. I turn away so he can’t see the flush on my face. This guy… I don’t get him. Not one bit. But… no matter how many times he says it, hearing him say ‘you’re beautiful’ always makes me happy. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. I always try not to, but he never lets it work. I’m smiling and don’t want him to see. Words bubble up like vomit.

“I missed you.” My voice is small and I instantly regret letting those come out of my mouth.

I’m sure he’ll laugh and say something idiotic, but instead I get an equally as small, “I missed you, too.”

I’m surprised, but not unhappy. It feels nice to know that your feelings are reciprocated, after all. He buries his face in my neck and there’s something about right now, sitting in my backyard, late at night, just the two of us like it used to be, that kills any protest.

“Sena, there’s one song that I haven’t given to you.” I mumble a soft, _hah?_ trying to be indignant, but coming across as interested. “I wrote it after I first saw you. Ha ha, Ruka-tan asked me when she heard it if I had fallen in love.”

“Oh?” If I wasn’t interested before, I certainly am now.

“I said no, but she called me a liar when I was still humming it to myself the next morning.”

“Well, did you?”

He laughs. “How many times do I have to tell you that I love you for you to understand? Of course, I did! Not right away, but… slowly.”

I gulp. I want to say, _I fell in love, too_. My face is burning and he keeps going. “Every day, slowly, slowly, slowly, more and more in love. Each time I saw you there was a little more. You always say, ‘you’re gross!’ and ‘stop it!’ but you can’t pretend very well around me, ya know.”

I grab his hand and slip my fingers between his. “You can at least be nice enough to let me think that I’m good at it.”

He squeezes my hand. “Why would I when I can get to see you smiling like you are right now?”

For once, I don’t try to stop myself from smiling. I’m too happy here. I may as well say it out loud. If anyone deserves to hear me be honest about my feelings, it may as well be him.

I let myself smile and take a deep breath. “Leo…”

“Mm? Izumi?” It’s cliché, but I’m fairly positive that my heart skipped a beat. If I was just giving in to being honest with someone before, now… Now I _want_ to say it.

“I love you.” I expect something grandiose in return, but wind up getting a kiss on the cheek. A long-forgotten warm feeling bubbles up in my chest. I can’t believe I’d forgotten how much I enjoy being here like this. I swallow my pride and say it again, louder. “I love you, Leo.”

“I love you, Izumi.”

I have more to say. _I don’t actually think you’re completely annoying. I want to be with you always. I don’t want anyone else. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. I won’t let you get broken again. I missed you so much every day you were gone my heart hurt. I enjoy every moment I spend with you. My place in the world is right next to you. I don’t want you to leave me alone. Please, stay with me._

“Next time you run away, take me with you.”

“I wouldn’t leave you behind for all the money in the world, Sena.”

I lean back against him, squeeze his hand, and smile. I’ll say everything this time around. I’ll say everything to him and hang on to right now. I’m not letting go, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some fluff that may or may not get expanded later


End file.
